Shopping Madness
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: The TARDIS is out of food so what do Amy, the Doctor, and Rory have to do? Why go shopping as Tesco that's what! Faraway cereal boxes, tickling, juggling, and madness ensue! Slight OOC. Rory/Amy/11
1. Time For Shopping

_Just a fun story I'm writing to get through the last week of school. Hopefully amusing to at least one person. My friend cracks up every time I say something about it so I guess it's okay. XD  
Does contain Rory/Amy/Doctor. Yeah, I had to write it. A friend of mine and I were talking about it the other day and later that day I started to write this. It's kinda hinted but sort of obvious too. Hope everyone enjoys, probably just going to be two chapters. Well, peace!_

_Oh btw, I don't own Tesco nor Doctor Who. Probably important I put that in there.  
_

* * *

"We need food." The Doctor rose an eyebrow in confusion while looking up at his companion, Amy Pond, through the translucent floor.

"Didn't we just go shopping?" He asked, removing the goggles that he had been wearing. The Doctor then walked up to where Amy stood, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Four weeks ago…" The Doctor shrugged, he hadn't noticed.

"You do know you have to feed your human pets, Doctor." A tall form said whilst coming up behind Amy.

The Doctor grinned at the man, "You know I don't think of you as an animal, Rory. Well, outside of the bedroom that is." He rose his eyebrows suggestively causing Rory Williams to blush furiously.

Amy _tsked_, a smile on her features. "Oh you two, if you two start this now we'll never get to the store."

"Maybe we're trying to distract you." The Doctor said seductively running his hands up her bare arms.

"I could go for that," said Rory while wrapping his arms around Amy's small waist. Both the Doctor and Rory kissed Amy's cheeks making a small blush tint her features.

"Oh you two," she said whilst slapping their traveling hands away. "Two bloody teenagers the two of you."

The Doctor sighed in defeat, upset that his skills at seducing Amy had failed. He then ran around the TARDIS console, pulling levers and slamming buttons almost at random. He slapped a bell twice as the TARDIS spun and traveled through the time vortex. Soon they would all have to face the monster known as Tesco…

Soon on the edge of the parking lot, the TARDIS materialized out of thin air. As they exited, strange looks were given to the trio. "Why are they looking at us funny?" Asked Rory failing to find the reason for the odd stares.

The Doctor grinned and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, "Probably wondering what three people are doing in a box."

Amy smiled devilishly, "But that _is _what we're doing in there." Rory and the Doctor laughed and the trio walked into the terrain of an urban supermarket. Within five minutes, Amy had a trolley rolling across the tiled floor, shopping list in hand. "Okay, what do we need first? Doctor do you…" Amy looked around, neither the Doctor nor Rory were anywhere to be seen. "Doctor?" She whispered, hoping that he was near by. "Doctor?" She called a bit louder, earning a few strange glances from shoppers nearby.

"I hardly doubt he can hear you, Amy." Amy turned around to see Rory placing a few boxes of fish fingers into their trolley, a smile on his face.

"Nope, but I can hear you." Rory jumped around earning a bright smile from the Doctor. There he stood behind Rory, expertly juggling three cans of soup.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the juggling man, "I always knew you'd be one to play with your food…"

"There's something else I play with," the Doctor said to her while placing the soup cans into the trolley. He had the most unreadable expression on his face but Amy knew exactly what was going through his mind.

Feeling the blush starting to crawl up her neck, Amy coughed awkwardly. "Uh…er…what sort of cereal do you two want?" Amy pushed their trolley down the cereal aisle pretending to inspect the multiple boxes. Amy looked up to the top of the shelf and grinned, she would get the Doctor back for making her feel so…awkward. "I could go for some of that up there," she said while pointing to a box at the very top. In order to reach said cereal box, either the Doctor or Rory would have to climb up the shelf to reach it. The Doctor looked at Rory, each of them silently saying that the other should get it.

Finally, the Doctor sighed in exasperation, "Fine, I'll get it!" He pulled himself up onto the shelf, struggling to reach the box. Just when the box was in his fingertips, Amy attacked. Running a hand up his ribcage, Amy surprised the Doctor. "Ah!" He jumped emitting what would later be called a "man scream" and landed on his backside. The Doctor stood up now sporting a pained behind. "_Pond._" The Doctor then ran his hand across every spot that he knew was ticklish.

An odd sound escaped from Amy making a husband, wife, and son all look at them strangely. Amy narrowed her eyes playfully and attacked the Doctor, Rory couldn't stop laughing. The son, whom was around the age of nine, looked up at his parents, "Why don't you and dad act like that?"

The woman looked at her son and then to the trio in disdain, "Because _we _aren't children, Henry."

"But they aren't children either!"

"The way they act they might as well be…" The father muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

The Doctor jumped in front of the family's trolley, "_We _are _not _children!" He then pouted slightly, he was 907-years-old, he wasn't a child…

Amy smiled falsely at the family, "If you'll just excuse us." She then pushed Rory and the Doctor into the next aisle, pasta.

In the middle of the aisle in front of the instant rice and noodles stood two teenagers arguing. "Did you get any?" Said the teenager with the blonde hair.

The brunette glared at her friend, "No!" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the noodles as if she hated them.

The blonde haired girl shrugged her shoulder and threw two boxes of noodles into their trolley. "Now there is no reason to yell you ho." The brunette rolled her eyes then pushed the trolley off. "Hey, wait up!" The girl yelled while running after her friend, her pants in her grip.

Amy, the Doctor, and Rory all looked at each other in confusion. Finally, Rory speaks, "And they call _us_ strange…"


	2. The Madness Continues

_Okay, finally I have finished this wacky story! Honestly, it just makes me want to go write more 11/Amy/Rory and 11/Rory. I think I will... Later of course because it's way past my bed time, seriously. Hope this was an amusing story, made me laugh. _

* * *

'_Why does shopping always have to be so difficult?' _Amy sighed as she pushed her trolley through the aisles of milling people. _'If they want to talk they should've staid at home…' _The Doctor and Rory had gone off leaving Amy to the shopping. She sighed as she moved past another stationary target whom continued to talk.

"Amy!"

"Oh my…" Amy turned around slowly, she knew that the Doctor's exclamation would probably not be good. Of course it wasn't.

The Doctor waved at her as he pedaled closer to on an old style bike. He screeched in front of her, "Hello Pond."

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Amy asked attempting to hold back her laughter, a small giggle, however, escaped. The disdained look of shoppers made Amy fall into a fit of laughter, _'If only they knew that's how he always acted.'_ "D'you just cause trouble anywhere you go then?"

The Doctor nodded while he dismounted the bike, "Yup." He then steadied the bike against the shelf, "Besides, I wouldn't be fun if I didn't cause trouble."

Amy nodded, "True, it might even make you less attractive." She said before turning away from the Doctor to continue shopping.

The Doctor gaped at her, "Are you saying you only find me attractive because I cause…trouble?" He scoffed, "Well if that's how our relationship's going to be I'm going…" His rant was cut of by Amy's lips.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, it does, however, make you sexier. Although I'm sure I'd find you just as attractive if you were a…bank manager." Amy turned away again to stop her from laughing at the Doctor's horrified face.

He threw his arms up into the air, "As if I'd be a bank manager, that's boring!"

"I was being hypothetical." Amy said as she placed a can of soup into the trolley.

The Doctor stepped in front of her blocking her way, his arms against his chest."I don't care, give me a less boring hypothetical career."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Fine, how 'bout an underwear model?"

He scoffed, "That's the best you can do? An underwear model?"

Amy glared at him, "Fine, you come up with your own damn hypothetical career." She stalked off, pushing the trolley with anger. She didn't see what the big deal, it was _hypothetical_!

"How about a super sexy spy?"

"You want to be an alliteration?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, Pond, aren't you hilarious."

"I have my moments," Amy replied sarcastically.

She was about to say something else when out of no-where a tall guy ran into her. He had dark brown hair and a square-jaw, he was over-all quite handsome. He smiled at Amy, "Sorry." He said, his voice deep.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man but he defiantly wasn't jealous. "Yeah, it's alright." He gave the man a false smile, wrapping his arm around Amy's waist.

The man rose his eyebrows, his green eyes dark. He glared at the Doctor then smiled at Amy, "See you then." He walked off, ready to run into another pretty girl.

"The nerve of some people," the Doctor said as he shook his head.

Amy looked at the Doctor, a smirk on her face, "You were jealous."

"Was not."

"Were too."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I was _not_, Pond!"

"Was not Pond, what?"

"The Doctor was jealous."

The Doctor sighed in exasperation, "There was this guy hitting on Amy and I…"

Rory glared, "Where?"

Amy sighed, "Good grief you two! I have never met such jealous people before. It's a wonder if you aren't jealous of each other!"

"It's just because Rory and I have such an excellent relationship." The Doctor said as he kissed the other man on the lips.

"Okay, okay you two," Amy said pulling them apart after they began to kiss each other harder. "There are other people in this shop."

Rory and the Doctor looked at each other and then to Amy, "So?" They replied in unison. Amy shook her head, they were such children. They started to walk again, looking over for the things that they needed.

The Doctor was standing near a shelf, leaning against a column. A girl around the age of twenty-five smiled at him and reached out past him grabbing a loaf of bread. She was about to say something when Amy called over to the Doctor, a glare on her face. The Doctor waved and walked over to Amy, a smirk on his face, "Who's jealous now?" He smiled at her, lightly kissing her, "I'll be right back." He walked off, leaving Rory and Amy in the bread and tea aisle.

"Why do we put up with him again?" Rory asked, his arms against his chest.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself."

Rory shrugged, "He does make…"

Amy put a hand up, a blush crossing her face. "My, he's making you quite adventurous isn't he?" Before, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory had started their "relationship", Rory refused to talk about anything to do with their sexual life but when the Doctor got into the mix, he wouldn't stop.

Rory smiled, "I would say so." He then kissed her, "I'm glad though, makes me feel…"

"Manly?" The pair turned around to see the Doctor, a pile of DVDs in his arms. He threw them down in the trolley and then smiled at Rory, "Aw Rory, I've made you a man!"

Rory blushed, his brow furrowed, "I've always been a man." He said attempting to stop the furious colour that spread across his cheeks.

The Doctor smiled again, "Well I know that but I've…helped you along."

Rory rolled his eyes and stalked off with the trolley, "Okay, I think it's time to leave now."

Amy giggled and interlaced the Doctor's arm with hers, she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at him, "Why do you do that?"

The Doctor looked down at her innocently, "Do what?"

"Rile him up."

He laughed, "He's cute when he's annoyed." Amy did agree, Rory _did_ look quite adorable when he became annoyed. His nose scrunched up adorable making Amy almost want to tackle him into a hug, cooing about how adorable he was. Every now and again she did. Amy laughed and again and together the two of them found Rory in the check-out lane.

"How are we gonna pay for all of this?" Amy asks, she nor Rory had any money. Somehow she doubted the Doctor did either.

"With money of course!" The Doctor grinned and pulled out a wad of bank notes. He thrust them into Amy's hands, "I honestly forget what's what, you handle it." He said with a smile.

Amy shook her head, _'Typical.'_

"That'll be 1,508.96." Said the cashier with a flick of his long hair.

Amy gapped at him but counted out the money away. After they had paid and all of their bags were in the trolley, the group left and walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor pushed the trolley into the TARDIS and then into the kitchen. He grabbed Rory, "Uh, we'll be right back okay?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at the two but sighed, "Don't kill anyone."

The Doctor grinned at her, "Wouldn't dream of it."

And so that left Amy to put all of the grocery's in their proper places. She _tsked_ and the sheer amount of DVDs the Doctor bought. _'He won't sit still long enough to watch any of them.'_ The sound of something walking into the kitchen made Amy turn around, "Why…" Her words become lumped in her throat, tears coming to her eyes.

The Doctor and Rory stand near her, a bouquet of roses in each of their hands. "Happy Valentines Day, Amy!" They exclaimed in unison, their smiles brightly. Amy crushed them both in a hug, their shopping madness was worth this, this moment of pure love and joy. At this point, Amy would go through hundreds of shops if she could have her raggedy Doctor and her Rory together, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
